


Embark

by lyricalaphasia



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalaphasia/pseuds/lyricalaphasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they prepare to leave the known galaxy, Atton tries to quiet the Exile's doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embark

When Atton finishes with his repairs, he returns to the cockpit to find that the rain has lulled Aluna to sleep in the co-pilot's chair. He doesn't know how she's managed to curl up her whole body into the chair like that, knees almost tucked into her chest, but there's a hint of a smile on her face, and he decides he can let her enjoy it while he does one final systems check. He begins to start up the Hawk, piece by piece. It's not until the lights go on over their heads that she starts to stir and stretch.

“Hey there,” he says. “We're almost ready to go.”

“Oh,” she says, stifling a yawn. “That's great. Thanks, Atton.”

He flips another switch. “Good to see you getting some rest. You've been up a lot lately.”

“Yeah,” she says.

Her eyes still stare outside, at the dark skies and cold metal platforms. It's not the sight Atton would have chosen as their last glimpse of the galaxy, but at least there's no love lost between him and this empty fueling station. Wherever they're going, it can't be too much uglier than this.

There's a wistfulness on her face that indicates she might not feel the same way. “Credit for your thoughts?”

She turns to him and smiles. “This isn't how I thought things would be.”

“Leaving known space for certain doom in an attempt to save the Republic? Yeah, I think this is what most people would call an alternate lifestyle.”

This makes her chuckle, and he's glad. Nothing about the atmosphere on the Hawk has been joyful lately. Atton finishes his end of starting up the ship and waits for it to warm.

Aluna stands and walks toward the map; he follows, stands behind her as she traces their path—backwards. Dxun, where they had parted ways with Mandalore as he returned to strengthen his clan. Dantooine, where she had commanded Visas, Mira, and Mical to start the Order again. Her fingers linger on Telos, where they had searched for Bao-Dur, but found no trace. When she reaches Malachor, she stops, and Atton takes her hand in his. She leans back into him, and he puts an arm around her waist.

“I can't stop thinking about them,” she says. 

He frowns. “I know.”

She looks up at him, and he sees pain and memories racing in a loop behind her dark eyes, rubbing her raw from the inside out. He bends down and kisses her, and when he pulls back, she has turned her entire body toward him. They kiss again, his palm on the center of her robed back, and he feels tension leave the taut muscles of her shoulders. He holds her tight to his chest.

“I'm glad you're with me, Atton,” she says.

“Yeah,” he murmurs, “me too.”


End file.
